Kung fu panda y Tortugas ninja: Dos historias, mil problemas
by Nadia Sakura Aguila Cruz
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si dos diferentes historias se cruzaran y tuvieran algo que ver por coincidencia? ¿y que uno de ellos llevara la sangre de su peor enemigo? Pues nunca sabes lo que puede pasar y ellos se enfrentaran a la situación mas difícil que pudieron imaginar, en fin... dos historias, mil problemas.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa, he escrito varias historias para kung fu panda, pero estaba pensando...¿que pasaría si mezclaras a los personajes de una serie con los de otra? Pues aquí yo voy a mezclar a los de las tortugas ninja con kung fu panda, espero que les guste la historia, dejen comentarios, opiniones, consejos, observaciones, todo lo acepto. **

**Capitulo 1: ¿irnos?**

Era una mañana un poco fría y las cuatro tortugas se encontraban entrenando cuando recibieron una noticia de parte de su maestro que los dejo bastante confundidos...

- ¡Mikey! - Grito Rafael molesto para Las bromas de su hermano menor

- ¿que?- pregunto Mikey haciéndose el tonto

- algún dia me vengare hermanito- dijo Rafa enojado

- ¿dejen de pelear quieren?- dijo Leo un poco cansado de las peleas entre sus dos hermanos a diario

- el empezó- se defendió Rafa

- claro que no- dijo Mikey

- ¿pueden guardar silencio?- grito Done desde su laboratorio

- ¿Ahora qué cerebrito - Pregunte Rafa gruñón

- he estado haciendo un nuevo experimento y necesito un poco de paz- dijo molesto

-pues yo no me pienso callar- dijo Rafa un poco molesto

- shhhh hay viene sensei- dijo Leo formándose junto con sus demás hermanos

- buenos días hijos mios- dijo Splinter

- buenos días sensei- dijeron en coro

- les tengo una buena noticia, aunque no se como se la vallan a tomar- dijo Splinter algo pensativo

-usted solo diganos sensei, seguro lo comprenderemos- dijo Leo acercándose a su maestro

- bueno ya que insistes Leonardo, les quiero informar que en unos días viajaremos a China- dijo lo mas calmado que pudo, no es por que estuviera preocupado si no por que en realidad estaba emocionado

- ¡¿eh?!- grito Rafael sorprendido

- lo que oiste Rafael, vamos a China con el propósito de encontrarme con un viejo amigo, y con una de sus estudiantes- dijo tranquilo a pesar de la cara que Tenia Rafa y los demás - solo será por unos cuantos meses, tienen que descansar de estar siempre pelando y escondidos en este drenaje-

- maestro, a donde vayamos siempre nos vamos a tener que esconder, somos mutantes ¿no recuerda?- dijo Done como si fuera los mas ovio del mundo

- en China no es lo mismo- dijo Splinter con un toque de ilusión

- ¿a que se refiere sensei?- dijo Mikey algo confundido

- a que alla, todos son como nosotros- dijo Splinter

- no entiendo sensei ¿alla todos son mutantes?- pregunto Leo confundido

- no Leonardo alla son por naturaleza por eso China esta aparte de todos, solo pueden vivir hay animales no seres humanos, pero no animales cualquiera, son como nosotros solo que por causas naturales, a excepción de una- dijo Splinter tratando de explicarse lo mas claro posible

- ¿y quien es esa una?- pregunto Rafael un poco mas calmado

- no se los puedo decir, ni ella sabe asi que no quiero que toquen el tema cuando estemos alla ¿entendido?- pregunto con voz autoritaria

- si maestro- dijeron los cuatro al unisono

- además les servirá para aprender un nuevo estilo de lucha- dijo Splinter

- ¿Qué tipo de lucha sensei?- pregunto Done

- El arte del kung fu DIJO Splinter

- no sabemos que es eso pero por mi esta bien- dijo Rafael

- entonces a empacar nos vamos hoy por la noche- dijo Splinter antes de irse de la sala

**En el palacio de jade**

Todos se encontraban desayunando, hasta que el maestro Shifu entro apresurado y entrego listas de deberes a cada quien como loco...

- maestro Shifu ¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunto Tigresa con curiosidad

- mañana recibiremos unas visitas de muy lejos, asi que quiero que todo este presentable- dijo muy apurado

-¿y quienes son?- pregunto Po con un bocado de comida en la boca

-lo sabran mañana- dijo limpiando algunas partes de la cocina

- mmm de muy lejos?- pregunto Tigresa pensando en quien podría ser

- si Tigresa, piensa un poco quien podría ser- dijo Shifu recordando que ella ya conocía a Splinter, pero no a sus estudiantes

- mm creo que ya se- dijo Tigresa recordando a Splinter

- pero no lo digas- dijo caminando hacia la salida de la cocina- limpien lo que dice en las listas y se arreglan para mañana- dijo saliendo sin darles tiempo a contestar pero era completamente visible que Tigresa tenia una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara

- sabes quien son ¿verdad?- pregunto Grulla

- si, pero no lo dire, además no entiendo por que habla en plural- dijo Tigresa un poco pensativa

- nosotros no entendemos lo de plural- dijo Mantis subiendo al hombro de Tigesa

- lo entenderán mañana- dijo Tigresa viendo que Po estaba a punto de hacerle un cuestionario

- ¿Cómo supiste?- pregunto Po sorprendido

- te conozco panda- dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Po y que lo hacia sentirse perdido

- jeje vamos a limpiar?- pregunto Po por fin reaccionando

- claro- dijo Tigresa caminando junto a Po, a ambos les había tocado limpiar el mismo lugar

- ¿creen que las visitas sean importantes?- pregunto víbora

- no lo se, pero de algo estoy seguro- dijo Mono

- ¿De qué? - Pregunte Mantis

- de que Tigresa conoce a alguno de los que van a venir- dijo Mono

- si por eso dijo "no se por que habla en plural"- dijo Grulla

- por el momento lo importante es limpiar- dijo víbora comenzando a avanzar al área que le toco, mientras que los demás se iban cada quien a su lugar

** En la alcantarilla**

-sensei, no se si deberíamos irnos- dijo Leo algo preocupado mientras salían del drenaje llevando solo lo necesario

-solo será por algunos meses Leonardo- dijo Splinter tratando de tranquilizarlos

- sigo pensando en que es una mala idea- dijo Rafael un poco molesto

- por primera vez le doy la razón a Rafa- dijo Done

- gracias, creo- dijo Rafa

- yo ya quiero conocer China- dijo Mikey impaciente

- solo espero que estemos bien, ¿irnos?, no lo creo buena idea- dijo Leo en un susurro

**Al otro dia en el palacio de jade**

Todo en el palacio de jade estaba reluciente, aunque casi todos pensaron que Shifu estaba exagerando, claro todos menos Tigresa que pensaba que eso había sido muy poco para recibir a Splinter aunque todavía no entendia por que Shifu hablo en plural ¿será que tuviera estudiantes? se preguntaba Tigresa para sus adentros mientras junto con los demás iban caminando hacia la entrada para recibirlos

- ¿Cómo creen que sean?- pregunto Po emocionado

- no lo se Po, pero me imagino que tal vez un pato, cerdo o un conejo- dijo Mantis que iba arriba del hombro de Mono

- "jaja ¿Cuál será la cara de Mantis cuando vea que uno de los invitados era una rata mutante?" se pregunto Tigresa para sus adentros

- solo espero que no sean peligrosos- dijo Grulla un poco nervioso por la futura visita que no tardaba en llegar

- tu tranquilo, al menos se que uno no es peligroso- dijo Tigresa adelantándose a la entrada, estaba completamente emocionada pero aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo se sentía un poco nerviosa por conocer a sus estudiantes, amigos o lo que fueran

- ¡ESPERA TIGRESA!- dijo Po corriendo para alcanzarla

- ¿por que me sigues?- pregunto Tigresa algo extrañada por el "espera Tigresa"

- jeje solo quiero cuidarte, no quiero que te llegara a pasar algo- dijo Po nervioso y completamente sonrojado

- gracias, Po- dijo Tigresa con una pequeña sonrisa y levemente sonrojada y algo alagada y también nerviosa y... ¿a quien engañaba? le encantaban esos pequeños detalles de Po

**En el comienzo de las escaleras del palacio de jade**

-no entiendo por que debemos de escondernos- dijo Rafael llegando al principio de las escaleras junto con los demás

- por que la gente se podría espantar Rafael- dijo Splinter ya algo cansado por el largo viaje

- ¿espantarse?- pregunto Mikey confundido

-si Mikey, lo que pasa es que no ven tortugas ni una rata gigante muy a diario- dijo Splinter

- ahora que lo menciona todos eran conejos, cerdos, patos y creo que nada mas- dijo Done recordando que cuando iban saltando por los techos se veía perfectamente

la raza de las "personas"

- si, solo están acostumbrados a ver a los cinco furiosos, el guerrero dragon y al maestro del palacio de jade de diferente especie- dijo Splinter mientras se sentaba antes de subir las largasss escaleras y agradecia que nadie los hubiera visto

- ¿no son conejos o algo por el estilo?- pregunto Leo un poco asustado

- asi es Leonardo no son conejos o las demás especies que tanto abundan aquí- dijo Splinter

- ¿y que especies son?- pregunto Rafa

- mmm que yo recuerde cuando vine al palacio de jade por primera vez solo estaban el maestro Shifu un panda rojo, el maestro Oowaey una tortuga solo que un poco diferente a ustedes y Tigresa- dijo Splinter recordando con una sonrisa aquellos momentos

- ¿Tigresa?- pregunto Rafa con un poco de duda sobre el tipo de nombre y la especie que pudiera llegar a ser

- si Rafael, Tigresa, asi se llama y es una tigre- dijo Splinter recordando los buenos momentos con la pequeña Tigresa hace muchos años

- ahhh ¿y no es peligrosa?- pregunto Mikey un poco aterrado

- no, por supuesto que no aunque tiene un carácter un poco agresivo- dijo Splinter

- como Rafa- dijo Leo riendo

- ¡oye! yo no soy agresivo- dijo Rafael molesto

- oh no claro que no- dijo Leo riendo aun mas fuerte

- no deberían burlarse- dijo Splinter- la naturaleza del tigre es asi, fuerte y agresiva, además es muy seria y reservada, tal vez por la educación de Shifu o por ser la única de su especie- dijo un poco triste

- ¿la única de su especie?- pregunto sorprendido y algo triste Done- a de ser feo ser el ultimo de tu especie- dijo meditándolo un poco

- asi es, por eso les pido que la respeten, de todos modos si no lo hacen ella hara que lo hagan- dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa malévola

- JA! ¿una chica nos va a venir a intimidar?- pregunto Rafael con un tono desafiante

- no la conoces aun Rafael, creme que en poco tiempo diras "sensei tenia razón"- dijo Splinter casi seguro, aunque a juzgar por el carácter de ambos tal vez no pudiera ser asi, al menos no con Rafael

- ya veremos- dijo Rafa un poco molesto

- y ¿Dónde esta el "palacio de jade"- pregunto Leo volteando a ver para todos lados

- esta subiendo las escaleras- dijo Splinter apuntando hacia arriba

- ¡¿TODO ESE MADRAL DE ESCALERAS VAMOS A TENER QUE SUBIR?!- grito Rafael completamente sorprendido

- ¡RAFAEL LA BOCA!- lo regaño Splinter

- cierto, ¡Rafa la boca!- dijo Leo completamente serio- ¡¿PERO EN SERIO VAMOS A SUBIR ESE MADRAL?!- dijo esta vez paranoico

- ¡LEONARDO!- grito Splinter aun mas molesto

- ¿por que no en vez de estar discutiendo empezamos a subir?- pregunto Done un poco cansado de estar parado sin hacer nada

- cierto, ya quiero conocer el palacio de jade- dijo Mikey impaciente

- vamos hijos mios- dijo Splinter después de soltar un gran suspiro de estrés

**Una media hora despues**

- maestro Shifu ¿seguro que hoy venían?- pregunto Mono algo cansado de estar parado

- si, según la carta que me mando hoy llegaban- dijo impaciente y algo preocupado

- pues creo que se equivocaron- dijo Mantis decepcionado

- mejor vamos adentro, no creo que hoy vengan ya deberían de haber llegado- dijo Grulla caminando hacia la entrada

- los tendremos que conocer hasta mañana- dijo Po caminando hacia la puerta junto con Grulla, pero se detuvo al ver la cara triste de Tigresa- oye ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Po

- si Po, es solo que estaba bastante ilusionada- dijo Tigresa reprimiendo algunas lagrimas, para ella llorar era de débiles y si lo hacia mostraría según ella "debilidad"

- mejor vamos adentro, entrenar un poco te levantara el animo- dijo Po extendiéndole la mano con cariño

- ok, vamos- dijo Tigresa aceptándola, pero en eso por fin llegaron los invitados

- Hola soy el maestro Splinter- dijo al ver que todos iban rumbo a la puerta haciendo que voltearan

- ¿Splinter? ¡SPLINTER!- dijo Tigresa para correr a abrazarlo

- que gusto volver a verte mi pequeña Tigresa- dijo Splinter a punto de llorar al igual que Tigresa, ella era una niña desde la ultima vez que se vieron

- ejem ¿nos perdimos de algo sensei?- dijo Leo viendo la escena confundido

- claro que no- dijo Splinter separándose del abrazo

- que gusto volverte a ver viejo amigo- dijo Shifu caminando en dirección hacia el

- igual yo Shifu- dijo Splinter

- ¿y quienes son ellos?- preguntaron al unisono tanto como tortugas como cinco furiosos y guerrero dragon, quienes se veian como bichos raros.

- ellos son los estudiantes de Splinter- dijo Shifu señalándolos

- ahh y ¿Qué son?- pregunto Po confundido

- son ranas- dijo Mono discretamente en el oído de Po

- ejem los escuchamos- dijo Mikey "aclarándose" la garganta

- ohh em ¿Hola?- dijo Leo nervioso

- hola- dijo Grulla algo desconfiado

- por cierto, preferimos el termino tortugas ninja- dijo Rafael un poco molesto

- si, disculpen al chango- dijo Tigresa dando un paso al frente

- ¡OYE!- dijo molesto Mono que fue ignorado por Tigresa

- mi nombre es Tigresa, líder de los cinco furiosos, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo amablemente mientras que Mono tenia cara de amargado y a las cuatro tortugas les soprendia la facilidad de Tigresa al presentarse con personas que nunca había visto en su vida, en cambio Shifu estaba por asi decirlo "orgulloso" de los modales de su alumna y Splinter sorprendido, esa no era la Tigresa que conocía, esta era mas... fría

- mi nombre es Leonardo- dijo Leo prensentandose con amabilidad al igual que Tigresa

- mi nombre es Rafael- dijo Rafa de mal modo, le parecía que Tigresa era muy "reservada" como para ser una guerrera

- mi nombre es Donatello- dijo Done con una sonrisa, le había parecido muy educada y lista

- mi nombre es Miguel Angel pero puedes llamarme Mikey- dijo con una gran sonrisa, Tigresa le había caído muy bien

- y ¿de donde vienen?- pregunto Po parándose junto de Tigresa

- de Nueva Yord- dijo Leo con una sonrisa que se le había formado al ver los ojos de Tigresa, ojos que le habían fascinado

- y ¿a que se debe su visita?- pregunto seria Tigresa

- deja la formalidad de un lado ¿ok?- dijo Rafa uniéndose a la conversación

- ¿tienes algún problema?- dijo Tigresa a la defensiva

-si, claro que lo tengo, no pareces una buena guerrera- dijo Rafael enojado

- y tu lo pareceras ¿no?- pregunto Tigresa completamente enojada

- mas que tu, si- dijo Rafael dando un paso al frente pero Po se interpuso al verlo

- te alejas de ella o te alejo yo- dijo Po enojado, nadie se metia con Tigresa si el estaba presente

- mejor dejemos esto de un lado ¿verdad sensei?- pregunto Leo pero su maestro y Shifu ya se habían ido

- para ser un guerrero hay que tener modales, cosa que por lo visto tu no tienes- dijo Tigresa haciendo un lado a Po

- JA! para ser guerrero hay que tener carácter, cosa que por lo visto tu no tienes- dijo Rafael dando otro paso al frente quedando muy cerca de Tigresa

- ¿crees que no tengo carácter?- pregunto riendo sarcásticamente

- exacto- dijo Rafael, pero se quedo perdido al ver los ojos de Tigresa y puso sonrisa de bobo casi como Leo, pero el encanto al menos para Rafa termino

- Tigresa, no vale la pena discutir con el, solo ignóralo- dijo Po jalándola de la mano

- solo por que tu lo dices Po- dijo Tigresa retrocediendo y caminando hacia el resto de los furiosos que miraban sin perder detallle de la situación junto con las demás tortugas

- bueno, continuando con las presentaciones me llamo Mantis- dijo rompiendo la tencion en el ambiente

- y yo Mono- dijo sonriendo

- Grulla- dijo cortante por la actitud de la tortuga de la cinta roja hace a algunos momentos ¿Quién se creía para venir a gritarle asi a su amiga y líder?

- yo me llamo víbora- dijo con una leve sonrisa

- Po- dijo al igual que Grulla

- mucho gusto conocerlos- dijo Done sonriendo

- igual, no las pasaremos increíble- dijo Mikey emocionado

- no hables por todos- dijo Rafa serio y aun molesto

- no le hagan caso- dijo Leo amablemente- ¿nos hacen un recorrido por el palacio?-

- claro, vamos- dijo Tigresa caminando junto con los demás furiosos y las tortugas detrás de ella

- solo déjame dejarte algo en claro- dijo Grulla acercándose silenciosamente a Rafael

- si te atreves a hacerle algo a Tigresa, te las veras con nosotros- dijo Po enojado

- claro, ¿no van a ir?- dijo Rafael señalando a los demás tranquilamente, pero con enojo retenido

- espero comprendas- dijo Grulla volando hacia sus amigos

- si, mas te vale- dijo Po caminando hacia los demás

- por supuesto...que no- dijo maliciosamente Rafael

**Unas horas depues**

Splinter y Shifu seguían platicando en el salón sagrado mientras que los cinco furiosos y las tortugas se encontraban cenando

- y dime, ¿se piensan quedar mucho tiempo?- pregunto Mantis a Done

- no, solo unos cuantos meses en lo que aprendemos su técnica de combate- dijo done

- ¿no saben cual es?- pregunto Po sorprendido

- no, de hecho nada sobre ella- dijo Leo

- pues les enseñaremos, pero también nos enseñaran la suya- dijo Tigresa

- mm trato hecho, oigan ¿tienen tele?- pregunto Mikey

- si, pero casi no la ocupamos- dijo Grulla- la tenemos guardada en el sotano-

-ok vemos algo? - pregunto Mikey

- claro, vamos al sotano por ella- dijo Mono emocionado, tenían años sin ver la tele

- yo ire a entrenar- dijo Rafael

- ¿y ya sabes donde esta la sala de entrenamiento?- pregunto víbora

- creo que mas o menos, Tigresa ¿podrias mostrarme el camino?- pregunto Rafael lo mas normal que pudo

- ¿te lo puede mostrar alguien mas?- pregunto algo enojada aun con Rafael

- no, mejor muéstramelo tu- dijo Rafael con un tono de voz malicioso, cosa que solo notaron sus hermanos ya que lo conocían perfectamente

- ya que- dijo Tigresa saliendo junto con Rafa

- nosotros iremos a ver la tele- dijo Po saliendo con los demás- ¿vienen?- pregunto al ver que Done y Leo no salían de la cocina

- si, ya vamos- dijo Done

-ok, los espero alla- dijo Po saliendo de la cocina, no le daba confianza dejar sola a Tigresa con Rafael, pero en realidad estaba emocionado por ver la tele otra vez después de varios años

- ¿crees que Rafa valla a hacer alguna tontería?- pregunto Done al ver que todos se habían ido

- no lo se- dijo Leo preocupado- será mejor que vallamos a ver- dijo saliendo de la cocina

-pues a darnos prisa- dijo Done siguiendo a Leo

**Mientras tanto en el salón de entrenamiento **

- aquí es- dijo Tigresa abriendo las puertas del salón

- ¿y entrenare yo solo?- pregunto Rafa poniéndose enfrente del camino de la maestra

- si, ire a meditar- dijo Tigresa haciéndolo aun lado

- ¿sigues enojada?- pregunto Rafael volviéndose a poner en su camino

- si, adiós- dijo Tigresa caminando otra vez hacia la salida

- mm ya se como lo arreglaremos- dijo Rafael llamando la atención de Tigresa

- ¿y que tienes en mente?- pregunto dándose la vuelta y mirándolo con esos ojos que le encantaban pero lo ponían nervioso, y lo peor para el era que no sabia la razón

- entrenamiento- dijo Rafa algo perdido por la mirada de Tigresa

- ¿Con las armas?- pregunto Tigresa viendo que Rafael sacaba sus sais

-si, ¿pasa algo?- dijo acercándose a Tigresa con sus sais apuntando a ella

- si, yo no uso armas- dijo Tigresa mandando a volar una sai de Rafael con una patada haciendo que esta se clavara en la pared, dejando impresionado a Rafa

- eres buena, pero no peleo sin mis armas- dijo Rafael

- que mal, entrenaras tu solo- dijo Tigresa regresando a su camino pero algo la detuvo

- ¿tienes miedo?- pregunto maliciosamente Rafa

- por supuesto que no- dijo Tigresa tomando las palabras de la tortuga como desafio

- demuestramelo- dijo Rafael poniéndose en pose de batalla

- okey, veremos quien pierde- dijo Tigresa comenzando a atacar

Rafael usaba como siempre sus armas, pensaba que derrotar a Tigresa iba a ser muy fácil, pero no era asi, ella hacia movimientos fluidos, rapidos y precisos cosa que le sorprendia- el kung fu se basa en la agilidad, destreza, fuerza, concentración y disciplina- dijo Tigresa haciendo una barrida con el pie haciendo que Rafa callera al suelo y ella quedara encima de el, lo que ninguno había captado era que dos pares de ojos los observaban desde la oscuridad

- wow ¿viste eso?- pregunto Done algo sorprendido

- si, pero Rafa no se dara por vencido tan fácil- dijo Leo prestando especial atención a los movimientos de Tigresa, definitivamente el kung fu era diferente al ninjutsu, y lo mas sorprendente era que no se necesitaban armas

- pues en el ninjutsu fuerza mas que nada- dijo Rafael haciendo un movimiento rápido para que Tigresa callera y el quedara encima de ella

- en el kung fu paz interior, la fuerza no es todo- dijo Tigresa concentrándose y haciendo un movimiento rápido para mandar a volar a Rafa

- eres buena, pero no tienes paz interior- dijo Rafa parándose y acercándose, esas palabras hicieron que Tigresa quedara por un minimo momento en Shok y Leo pusiera mas atención a la platica y pelea ya que Done dijo que no pasaba nada y se había ido a ver tele con los demás

- ¿y que te hace pensar eso?- dijo Tigresa saliendo del Shok

- lo veo en tus ojos, tengo una idea de lo que es la paz interior y por lo poco que yo se tu no la tienes- dijo Rafael victorioso había dado justo en el blando de Tigresa, lo que no sabia era el terrible pasado que había tenido, claro el que todos conocemos

- y tu la tendras ¿no?- dijo Tigresa bajando un poco la guardia

- no, pero no dejo que me afecte- dijo haciendo un movimiento con sus sais haciendo que Tigresa callera en el suelo

- tu no sabes nada de la paz interior- dijo Tigresa tratando de librarse del agarre de Rafael, Leo estaba apunto de intervenir

- se que no la tienes, y eso me basta- dijo Rafael apuntando a Tigresa con una de sus sais

- no pensaras matarme ¿o si?- dijo Tigresa riendo sarcásticamente

- no, te voy a enseñar a actuar con presión, o te mueves o mueres- dijo Rafael riendo, el en verdad creía que Tigresa se movería pero no iba a ser asi

- adelante, no pienso moverme- dijo Tigresa tranquila esperando el ataque, cosa que sorprendio a Rafael e hizo que Leo se quedara pasmado por unos segundos

- ¿que? ¿pero por que?- pregunto Rafael confundido

- tu lo has dicho, no tengo paz interior, y nunca la tendre- dijo Tigresa con los ojos cerrados- paso día tras día sufriendo por mi pasado y si tengo la oportunidad de irme ¿por que no? digo aquí la pregunta seria ¿eres capaz?- dijo Tigresa sorprendiendo completamente a Rafael y dejándolo en Shok

- ¿que? esto es una distracción verdad?- pregunto Rafael afirmando su agarre con su sai

- no, pero si lo quieres ver asi, adelante- dijo Tigresa viéndolo a los ojos, para ella según como estaban las cosas seria lo ultimo que veria- lastima no me pude despedir de mis amigos, pero bueno todos van para alla- dijo tranquila dejando tieso con sus palabras a Leo

- no te creo y ya veremos si no te mueves- dijo Rafael dirijiendo su sai al corazón de Tigresa, pensando en que si iba a moverse...lastima que no...

**Bueno pues espero les alla gustado este capitulo, y pues dejen comentarios y opiniones, todo es bien recibido**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo... Bye ;)**


	2. Capitulo 2: platicas y entrenamiento

**Holaaa, si, si, lo se me eh tardado un poquito en actualizar, ya saben tareas, trabajos de equipo etc. Bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo, espero les guste.**

**Capitulo 2: Platicas y entrenamiento**

Leo veía paralizado como la arma de Rafael se acercaba al corazón de Tigresa y al ver que en realidad ella no se movería tubo que correr lo mas rápido que pudo para frenar con su katana el ataque de Rafa..

-NOO!- grito Leo corriendo hasta donde estaban Rafa y Tigresa, por suerte alcanzo a frenar la sai de Rafael y quedo en medio de los dos con su arma a milímetros de Tigresa

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto enojado Rafael

- ¡¿QUE HAGO?!- pregunto enojado Leo

- SI - DIJO Rafael Enojado

- IBAS A MATAR A TIGRESA!- grito Leo enojado por las acciones de su hermano

- SE IBA A MOVER - grito Rafa

- ¿SE IBA A MOVER? JA!- dijo Leo ayudando a pararse a Tigresa- TU SAI CASI LA MATA!- dijo furioso

- claro que no- dijo Rafael caminando hacia la puerta

- ¿y ni una disculpa le piensas dar?- dijo Leo enojado

- No- dijo Rafa aun enojado, cuando...

- me siento mal- dijo Tigresa mareándose

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Leo sujetándola para que no se callera

- no se- dijo Tigresa recargándose en el brazo de Leo

- deja de fingir- dijo Rafael

- ¿tu todo te lo tomas a juego verdad?- dijo Leo enojado mientras ayudaba a Tigresa a sentarse

- no, digo la verdad- dijo Rafael caminando hacia Tigresa para ver lo que tenia ya que estaba empezando a preocuparse

- Rafael, dame la mano- dijo Tigresa extendiendo su mano para que Rafa la agarrara

- ¿Para qué? - Pregunte Rafael sospechoso

-¡SOLO HAZLO!- grito Leonardo al ver que Tigresa empezaba a perder la conciencia

-ok- dijo Rafael preocupado dándole la mano a Tigresa

- no, tu no- dijo soltando la mano de Rafael- Leonardo dame tu mano- dijo volviéndola a extender

Leo solo obedecio y le dio la mano a Tigresa, pero se sorprendio al ver que Tigresa ponía cara de espantada y soltaba su mano rápidamente como si le hubiera quemado o lastimado

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Leo sosteniéndola de la espalda y Rafa sosteniendo su mano

- eres agua- dijo viendo a Leo- eres aire- dijo ahora viendo a Rafa- por fin- dijo Tigresa antes de desmayarse

- ¿Tigresa? ¡TIGRESA!- grito Leo asustado mientras intentaba hacerla despertar

- Rapido hay que llevarla con sensei y el maestro Shifu- dijo Rafael ayudando a Leo a cargarla

**Mientras tanto en el salón sagrado**

- ¿Cuándo piensas decirle?- pregunto Splinter a Shifu

- cuando Tigresa este lista, ni siquiera lo conoce- dijo Shifu un poco preocupado

- cambiando de tema ¿sabes que ellos son los faltantes no?- pregunto Splinter viendo a Shifu a los ojos

- si, lo mejor será mantener alejada a Tigresa de Leonardo- dijo Shifu pensando en lo que pasaría

- hasta que aprenda a resistir- dijo Splinter pensando en los problemas de cuando sus demás "hijos" se enteraran

- ¿ya saben tus estudiantes?-

- no, ninguno, ¿y los tuyos?- dijo Splinter

- solo Tigresa y Po- dijo Shifu

- ¿Qué reacción tendrán cuando se entéren los demas?- pregunto Splinter pensándolo un momento

- no lo se, pero no hay que tardar en decirles, Tigresa merece saber la verdad- dijo Shifu

- no solo decirles, entrenarlos, tienen que derrotarlo... puede hacérsele difícil a Tigresa- dijo Splinter un poco triste

- no si no lo sabe..- dijo Shifu pensando por un momento la situación

- no pensaras en...- dijo Splinter pero no pudo terminar

- SPLINTER!- grito Leonardo mientras entraba al salón cargando a Tigresa

- ¡¿QUE PASO?!- grito Shifu corriendo hacia donde estaba Tigresa

- solo se desmayo de repente- dijo Rafael entrando al salón

- ¡aléjate de ella Leonardo!- dijo Splinter quitándosela de los brazos

- ¿por que?- pregunto Leo confundido

- te explicaremos luego- dijo Shifu checando el pulso de Tigresa

- ¿estará bien?- pregunto preocupado Rafael

- no lo se, su corazón esta apunto de detenerse- dijo Shifu acariciando la cabeza de Tigresa con tristeza

-no puede morir- dijo Splinter preocupado

- ¿podemos hacer algo?- pregunto Leo agachándose junto de Tigresa

- para empezar aléjate de ella- dijo Shifu enojado con Leo

- solo me acerque- dijo Leo enojado por la actitud de Shifu

- maestro usted diganos ¿hay alguna manera de salvarla?- pregunto Rafael a Splinter

- llamen a Po- dijo Splinter

- al panda!- dijo sorprendido y algo enojado Rafael

- SOLO TRAELO!- grito Shifu al ver que el pulso de Tigresa casi se había detenido

Leo y Rafa solo salieron corriendo a buscar a Po hasta que lo encontraron viendo la tele, cosa que por alguna razón hizo que ambos se enojaran

- PO! - Le grito Rafael

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Po un poco asustado por el repentino grito de Rafael

- ven- dijo Leonardo haciendo señas para que fuera a donde ellos estaban

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto Po mientras caminaba hacia ellos

- es Tigresa- dijo Leonardo

- ¡¿Qué le pasa?!- grito Po reaccionando inmediatamente cuando escucho la palabra Tigresa

- se empezó a sentir mal cuando Leo y yo estábamos peleando y cuando Leo la cargo y la llevo a que se sentara le pidió su mano y la mia después nos dijo algo de agua y aire y se desmayo- dijo Rafael jalando a Po para que se diera prisa pero el aun estaba pensando en lo que paso- el maestro Shifu y Splinter quieren que vallas- dijo esta vez Leo

- ¿agua?- pregunto Po- ¿a quien le dijo eso?- pregunto Po empezando a reaccionar

- a mi- dijo Leo

- no puede ser...¡AGUA!- dijo Po corriendo lo mas rápido que podía

Mientras el maestro Shifu y Splinter estaban arrodillados junto de Tigresa, su pulso se acababa de detener

- ¡¿DONDE MADRES ESTAN?!- pregunto Shifu en un grito

- tranquilo Shifu, vas a ver que se salvara- dijo Splinter acariciando el brazo de Tigresa reprimiendo las ganas de llorar

- fue demasiado para ella, no lo soportara- dijo Shifu soltando una pequeña lagrima

- solo ten fe- dijo Splinter preocupado, era cierto aunque a el no le gustaba decir palabras de ese tipo ¿Dónde madres estaban? no podía dejar de hacerse esa pregunta

- ¡TIGRESA!- grito Po entrando al salón

-HASTA QUE LLEGAS PANDA!- grito Shifu furioso

- ¡¿QUE LE PASO?!- pregunto Po ignorando el grito de Shifu

- Leonardo es el agua- dijo Splinter dejando confundido a Leo y a Rafa

- ¡¿AGUA?!- pregunto Po preocupado corriendo a ver a Tigresa, si había sido mucho el acercamiento seria mortal para ella

- no entiendo nada de esto- dijo Rafael que estaba junto a Tigresa

- yo menos- dijo Leo de lejos ya que si se acercaba le gritaban Shifu y Splinter que se alejara, claro incluido Po

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva inconsiente?- pregunto Po junto de Tigresa

- tanto que su corazón ya se detuvo- dijo Splinter preocupado

- ¡RAYOS!- grito Po formando un aura verde al rededor de Tigresa y juntándola para meterla rápidamente en su corazón

Leo y Rafa solo veian sorprendidos la escena, pero lo que mas les sorprendia era que ni el maestro Shifu ni Splinter se alteraban al contrario lo veian como algo común y corriente

- ¡¿QUE ES ESO?!- gritaron Rafa y Leo al unisono

- Callense- DIJO Shifu y Splinter

- listo, solo hay que esperar a que reaccione en uno o dos minutos, si no...- dijo Po sin terminar la oración con miedo a la ultima frase

- ¿y si no que?- pregunto Leo asustado por el silencio

- esperar lo peor Leonardo- dijo Splinter

- ¡TODO POR TU CULPA!- grito Po enojado a punto de abalanzarse encima de Leo

- ¡¿MI CULPA?!- pregunto Leo confundido

- ¡SI!- grito Po

- ¡¿Y POR QUE SU CULPA?!- pregunto enojado Rafael con Po

- ¡POR ACERCARSE A ELLA!- grito Po aun mas enojado

- ¡¿Y QUE RAYOS TIENE QUE ME ALLA ACERCADO A ELLA?!- pregunto Leo esta vez enojado, no comprendia nada de lo que estaba pasando

- no lo saben Po- dijo Shifu caminando hacia donde estaban Po, Rafa y Leo

- con razón, si no... ¿Quién haría una estupides como esa?- pregunto dando la vuelta para caminar a donde estaba Tigresa aun inconsiente

- alguien me podría decir, ¡QUE P*UTA MADRE TIENE QUE ME ACERQUE A TIGRESA?!- pregunto Leo ya furioso por el "es tu culpa" o por "no te acerques a ella" que escuchaba de todos los presentes a excepción de su hermano

- Leonardo controla tu lenguaje- dijo Splinter aguantando las ganas de gritarle a su hijo por las palabras que había dicho

- dejen de discutir, lo mas importante ahora es que Tigresa despierte- dijo Rafael acariciando la mano de Tigresa junto con Po que le dirigía miradas asesinas y de "muerete" a Rafael pero este solo lo ignoraba

- mmm ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Tigresa despertándose lentamente

- ¡TIGRESA!- grito Po feliz abrazándola

- jeje Po, ya puedes soltarme- dijo Tigresa al ver que Po no deshacía el abrazo

- ejem, ¿Cómo te sientes Tigresa?- pregunto Shifu apartando a Po de Tigresa

- mas o menos, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que hable con Leonardo y Rafael y...¡MAESTRO SHIFU! ellos son...- dijo Tigresa pero fue interrumpida por Shifu

- los faltantes- dijo Shifu

- exacto y Leonardo por poco y la mata- dijo Po enojado

- ok, por lo visto aquí nadie me va a explicar nada, asi que creo que mi presencia sobra- dijo Leo caminando hacia la puerta, Rafa y Tigresa trataron de detenerlo pero cada quien fue detenido por su maestro

- será mejor que lo dejen tranquilizarse- dijo Splinter

- si, después de todo no tiene idea de lo que pasa, ni tu Rafael, me sorprende el que no estes para nada alterado como tu hermano- dijo Shifu mientras detenia a Tigresa para que evitara ir tras Leo, asi como Splinter jalaba de la oreja a Rafa para que tampoco fuera tras Leo

- es solo que no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablan o que fue lo que paso o vi, entonces, ¿para que preocuparme? digo tarde o temprano nos van a explicar- dijo Rafael bastante tranquilo

- Tigresa mejor descansa- dijo Po mirándola a los ojos con preocupación

- gracias Po, pero no estoy cansada- dijo dirijiendole una ultima mirada a Po antes de irse del salón pero una voz la detuvo...

- que no se te ocurra buscarlo Tigresa- dijo Shifu seriamente y con voz autoritaria

- claro maestro Shifu- dijo Tigresa de espaldas a Shifu en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa, sabia quien le ayudaría a resolver la situación, no era justo que les ocultaran algo tan importante y ella se encargaría de explicarles ya que ni Shifu ni Splinter se veian dispuestos a hacerlo

- yo ire a entrenar- dijo Rafael abandonando la sala rápidamente

- Po, ayudanos a discutir un tema- dijo Shifu a Po antes de que se fuera tras Rafael

**Varias horas después...**

- te busque por todo el palacio- dijo Rafael caminando hacia Tigresa que estaba en la punta del techo del palacio apunto de lanzarse (como en kung fu panda 1)

- soy difícil de encontrar- dijo Tigresa secamente

- oye... creo que te debo una disculpa...ya sabes por lo de la tarde- dijo Rafael un poco nervioso, pero ¿por que? se hacia esa pregunta una y mil veces

- disculpas aceptadas- dijo Tigresa haciendo pequeñas llamitas de fuego con sus manos- ¿no me vas a pedir una explicación?- pregunto al ver la cara de confundido de Rafael

- ¿debería?- pregunto acercándose a Tigresa con una sonrisa maliciosa

- paso atrás tortuga- dijo Tigresa con voz autoritaria

- astuta- dijo Rafael retrocediendo unos pasos- ¿no has visto a Leo?-

- no desde que me desmaye-

- corrección, por poco y mueres- dijo Rafael

- ¿por culpa de quien?- Pregunto Tigresa

- pues mia no- dijo Rafael pensando en el culpable

- ya lo se, y quiero explicarles lo que pasa, pero necesito que estén los dos- dijo Tigresa- asi no tendre que explicarlo dos veces-

- y...¿sugieres...-

- buscarlo, eres su hermano sabes mucho de el, ¿adonde va cuando esta enojado?-

- bueno, siempre sale a la azotea o a brincar de techo en techo- dijo Rafael- en la noche- dijo al recordar que en nueva yord no podían salir de día

- ok, entonces en la noche vamos a buscarlo- dijo Tigresa

- estoy de acuerdo- dijo Rafa con una sonrisa- ¿y que hacias aquí arriba?- dijo mirando curiosamente a Tigresa

- nada, solo iba a saltar- dijo Tigresa sin darle mucha importancia

- ¿y a eso le dices "nada"?- pregunto Rafael asomándose a la orilla

- si, varias veces me eh lanzado desde aquí- dijo Tigresa viendo como Rafa bajaba del techo con una pirueta

- me sorprendes- dijo Rafael sonriéndole, algo en ella le hacia sentirse bien, y eso que acababa de llegar al palacio y por poco y la mataba... valla manera de comenzar a conocerse

- Rafael- iba a hablar Tigresa pero el la interrumpio

- Rafa, puedes decirme Rafa- dijo cortésmente algo muy raro en el- el nombre completo es demasiado formal-

- esta bien, Rafa hay algo de ti que me sorprende, de hecho en todos tus "hermanos"- dijo Tigresa seriamente- eh visto en mi vida muchas especies de animales, patos, gansos, conejos, víboras, aves y muchos mas-

- ¿y eso que tiene?- pregunto confundido Rafael

- que yo en mi vida solo eh conocido a una tortuga y esa fue Oowaey, en base a eso, ustedes por lo visto no son tortugas normales, digo no se perecen en nada a el- dijo Tigresa examinándolo con la mirada

- eso es por que no somos tortugas por naturaleza- dijo Rafael con un tono de voz un poco misterioso

- ¿eh? ¿entonces?- pregunto Tigresa confundida

- ah! si tu no me vas a explicar todo el asunto del fuego y lo demás hasta al rato, entonces hasta al rato te lo digo- dijo Rafael juguetonamente

- ¡oye! eso no es justo- dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa, algo un poco raro en ella

- sip lo es- dijo Rafael caminando de vuelta al palacio

- ¿a donde vas?- pregunto Tigresa siguiendolo

- pues...a esperar a que anochezca y a entrenar- dijo Rafael dándose la vuelta para ver a Tigresa de frente

- ok, es que yo también quiero entrenar un poco- dijo Tigresa con una leve sonrisa

- pues vamos el ultimo en llegar pierde- dijo Rafael poniéndose en posición de carrera

- ¿y que tiene que hacer el que pierda?- pregunto Tigresa con voz retadora

- puede preguntar lo que sea al otro- dijo Rafael maliciosamente

- acepto- dijo Tigresa poniéndose en posición de carreras

- ¿lista?-

- lista- dijo Tigresa mientras comenzaba a correr junto con Rafael

**En el salón sagrado...**

Todo estaba en silencio, ya no había nada que hacer, lo dicho, dicho estaba, sin vuelta atrás ni arrepentimientos ¿era muy pronto para haberlo dicho a alguien mas que no fueran ellos? ¿o no?, tal vez debieron haberlo hablado con alguien mas que no fuera el guerrero dragon, el cual solo tenia una cara de sorprendido y enojado a la vez, enojado con Splinter y Shifu por ocultar una verdad tan grande y dolorosa como esa...

- ¡¿QUE ELLA ES HIJA DE...

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿que tal? espero les alla gustado, dejen comentarios, opiniones etc. Antes de irme también quiero agradecer a Leonard kenway y también a nalaks por sus rewiers, tal vez el titulo de este capitulo no se ajuste muy bien al contenido, pero ya no supe como cambiarlo xD. Bueno pues hasta la próxima...<em>**

**_ATT: NADIA SAKURA_**


End file.
